Persona Reborn!
by CharmingSauce
Summary: A story where Namimori is in Inaba's shoes and Tsuna gets shaped into a successful mafia boss and... Persona user. Persona 4 plot and KHR plot mixture. See Minor Genre inside when I update with chapter 2.


**Crossover:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & Persona 4**

**Title:**** Persona Reborn!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor do I own Persona 4. I'm going to enjoy doing Shadows of everyone.

**Chapter One:**** The Fool**

* * *

She opened her eyes looking around. "Well, that was a nice nap!" she said cheerfully as she stretched her arms to either side of her. She grinned up at the sky looking at the clouds as they slowly passed by. "What shall Haru do?" she asked. "Oh! I know, how about some cake!" she continued, standing up. She started walking only to see a figure hanging off of an antenna. "What the…?"

As she got closer, her eyes widened. The figure was a woman upside down, blood cascading down her from various mortal wounds. The girl backed off, her eyes still on the dead body. She was shaking. "D…dead. The girl is dead. Haru, you're just seeing things," she said as she moved a shaking hand down to her arm. "You're just seeing things. You're just seeing things."

PINCH!

"Ha-hi!" she flinched, and looked up again. That was when she realized it was real. The girl screamed.

* * *

Upright Fool.

A new journey and a new path opened to you.

It states we make our own choices and we must face this new path 

with optimism and a positive mind.

* * *

"You're late," deadpanned a voice behind a brunette boy. Brown eyes widened as he looked to the side.

"Uh, hi Hibari-san." He smiled at him to try to get the male to go easy on him. "Nice morning." He looked down as dark-haired male took out tonfa. "Hibari?"

"You came late, if you don't go to detention after school I will bite you to death," he said, narrowing his eyes to become more threatening which was overly successful. With that, he unlocked the gate for Tsuna. Tsuna took a nervous stride, receiving the slip of paper for detention. Tsuna sighed as he entered the building, hoping his teacher would not be there.

He remembered being in Namimori and never meeting a kid who was so devoted to the place like the dark haired male, Kyoya Hibari. Never in his childhood had he ran into someone who was devoted to such a boring place as this. Even Tsuna's father was devoted to this town but not as much as his schoolmate, Kyoya Hibari. He had his "job" to do and he was over in Italy on business trips galore.

This was going to be another long day. To his luck, the teacher was there and had caught him trying to sneak into the classroom. He handed the teacher the detention slip and walked outside hanging his head in embarrassment as the class laughed.

What a loser.

Well, perhaps he would be able to sit outside and take a catnap while the teacher is going over the rules and the syllabus for this year. He knew he would get some notes from someone during the detention. Perhaps if he could just sit down and sleep…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun!" the door slid open to reveal his angry, homeroom teacher looking down at him with a disappointed look on his face. "Every year I heard you just get by. This year I will make it my mission to have you learn how important your education is, young man."

That is what they all say. He just cannot keep his eyes open once he is awake. Not to mention, his alarm clock is complete and utter fail for an alarm. Tsunayoshi could sleep through a foghorn and not be bothered by it at all. That was proven when his mother and him went on a mother-son cruise around Eastern coast of the Asian continent's mainland. His mother wanted to show him the scenery and he was just asleep as his mother tried waking him to the sound of the foghorn.

Tsuna nodded, dumbly. His teacher smiled a little and went back into the homeroom. "Well, good you can stay out here till lunchtime," he said. "And think about what you done. I hope you regret all your lateness and your failed tests." He was answered with a groan.

'Safe,' Tsuna thought as he sat there and looked around as people walked around with papers and files in their hand. They paid no mind to him as they walked by him. Students past him on their way to other classes and to the bathroom, and Tsuna did not mind. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, dreaming he was back in bed and asleep.

* * *

"He's dead isn't he?" asked a voice.

"No, he'll be quite fine. He'll wake up soon," said another.

'What?' Tsuna thought as he opened his eyes. All around him was blue. The curtains were blue. The ceiling was blue. The flooring in the small, cramped space was blue. Even the seats were blue and—

Velvety?

Seven pairs of eyes were staring at him as he sat across from a very old man with a large nose. He was creepy looking. His eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out of their sockets. His fingers were very skinny and interlocked, holding up his chin as he slouched forward. He smiled at the brunette, which did not work to calm the kid down but only scared him even more.

"I am Igor," the man said. "And these are my assistants. There are really eight of them, but I regret to inform you that Margaret will not be attending this meeting today. She has some things to accomplish. Instead she will be here at a later date. Please state your name?"

Tsuna blinked. "It's Sawada Tsunayoshi. But everyone calls me Tsuna or Dame Tsuna," he said and he looked at the old man funny as he started chuckling a bit.

"You are a different kind of costumer than I am used to, but you will do nicely indeed. This one here has faith in you," Igor said, gesturing over to young man with dark colored eyes. He was dressed in black and orange and held a chameleon of some sort in his hand. His eyes narrowed at Tsuna. Tsuna wanted to curl up in the limousine and shrivel.

"I am also a denizen of a world you are not familiar with," the man said as his chameleon changed to that of a green gun. "The world of the Mafia. I am a hitman. My name is Reborn."

"Hit man!" Tsuna said in horror.

"The world of the Mafia has been experiencing some mysterious deaths. People have been disappearing only to be found—dead—hanging off of very high places," Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna. "We want you."

"What? You want me to do what? Corner the such and such? How come I haven't heard anything about the mysterious deaths? They should have been broadcasted on television!" Tsuna said.

"Oh believe me, they are," Igor said laughing as Reborn only looked at Tsuna his eyes still narrowed at him.

"Eh?"

"They are. In your world they have already been broadcasting the deaths that take place every time there is extreme mist that covers your town. You probably never saw such a thing in your life except at night time since you're most likely sleeping in," Reborn said with a hint of a smile on his face. "I decided to try and wake up the power that sleeps within you. The Velvet Idiot here thinks you have the potential a powerful force. With that power, another idiot who I respect wants you to take over the Famiglia. And I am here to train you in such. Perhaps you'll lead the Family into it's old self again, or perhaps you'll lead us to ruin. However, that is not the only part you play in this World. You are this World's savior who will bring peace to a world that takes place within the Heart and the physical world around you. If you do not accept such obligations, we will surely kill you here on spot or let the Shadows eat you and the world we want to save." Reborn said, letting his hat cast a shadow over his eyes.

Tsuna's face paled even more as he looked at Igor and at Reborn and the other pairs of eyes that looked at him. "Hiiiiieeeee! You're not giving me a choice now are you?" he nearly cried.

"Well, the contract appears sometime in the near future. You best be prepared," Igor said with a smile. He flipped over some cards. "Ah the Moon, such a nice way to describe your future. Whether its bright future you have yet to conquer or the dark future you have yet to embrace, is your choice and yours alone. Our job as the employees of the Velvet Room will support such an answer to your Contract and yours alone."

"Oh, we are out of time for this discussion. We'll continue it later at a later date. Farewell, Sawada-kun. We shall see you again," Igor said with a small, creepy smile.

* * *

The Reversed Fool

You must battle Temptation to act recklessly on your new adventure.

Danger draws near and closer than ever to this new adventure you must face.

You must accept the Consequences for your Actions.

* * *

The room around Tsuna flashed white and he opened his eyes to look at the whites of his homeroom teacher's eyes. "Ah, you're awake, Sawada-kun!" his teacher said, sweetly. "Just in time for lunch with me. You have exactly fifteen minutes to wolf down your meal before you ready the papers for the second half of class."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Wh-What?" he asked.

His teacher grinned. "That's what you get for falling asleep during your punishment. I was going to be lenient with you and have you pardoned, but I decided now that is not the case. You will be under close surveillance," he said.

Tsuna nearly screamed like a girl, but stopped himself as he made contact with someone in back of the teacher in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized the ugly-looking chameleon on the rim of a black and orange hat in the blinding light of the noon sky. The mouth moved but only he could hear the voice.

"You must accept the consequences for your actions and choices. Choose wisely, or I will choose for you," said the black and orange figure as the chameleon glowed.

When Tsuna blinked, the figure of the man who called himself 'Reborn' was not there. What was there instead was a card gliding towards him that revealed the Arcana, The Fool.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

NOTE: Not exactly happy with it, but it's the only thing I could come up with. Who would you like to see playing the Role similar to Teddie? I'm thinking poor Skull. -shrug- Not to mention it's kinda awkward writing about Igor's Persona 4 assistant when your real name is actually Margaret._  
_


End file.
